thomas_the_tank_engine_series_100fandomcom-20200215-history
Luke
Luke *'Number': SR 22 *'First Appearance': Old and Wise (cameo), Dashing Duncan (speaking) *'Friends': Thomas, Paxton, Victor, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Bertram, Freddie, Mighty Mac, Millie, Owen, Merrick, The Thin Controller *'Enemies': Diesel, Smudger *'Builder': Kerr Stuart *'Built:' 1922 *'Gauge': 2ft 3in *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST Luke is a green narrow gauge engine who usually works at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Bio Luke came to the Island of Sodor, which was a dream of his for a long time. He was lifted onto a large cargo ship, and was very excited. A Spanish-speaking yellow engine who had ridden the boat all the way from Cuba was there when he came on. During the trip, a storm raged, breaking the chains holding the engine down to the boat. Luke was unaware of this development. After weeks or possibly even months, Luke and the yellow engine arrived at Sodor. The workmen were originally going to lift the yellow engine onto land as soon as they arrived, but Luke wanted to be the first off the boat. The workmen agreed, but when Luke was lifted up, he bumped into the yellow engine and he fell into the sea. Luke, ridden with guilt, thinking he had caused the engine to be scrapped, ran away and hid in the Blue Mountain Quarry. A few years later, Paxton had an accident at the Blue Mountain Quarry, and Thomas was marshalled to do his work. Thomas saw Luke, and asked the other engines about him. They pretended to know nothing, but eventually revealed that they were protecting him from being sent away from Sodor forever. He soon got close to him, and Luke told Thomas the story. Thomas did some investigating, and found out Victor was this engine. Thomas told the engines that he found out that the yellow engine wasn't scrapped, but Luke and the other narrow gauge engines misinterpreted the situation, and thought Thomas had turned his back on them, and told Victor about Luke's secrets. Feeling betrayed, they all puffed away from Thomas. Determined, Thomas asked Rocky to lift him onto Owen and carry him up to the upper terrace. Thomas, being too big for narrow gauge rails, rolled out of control onto the edge of a cliff. Luke, realizing that he is the only engine that could rescue Thomas, pulled him to safety. The truth was soon revealed, and Luke and Victor are now on good terms! Now, Luke enjoys his new life on the Island of Sodor, and is thankful he no longer has to hide away in the Blue Mountain Quarry. Persona Luke is a plucky little pea-green tank engine on the Skarloey Railway, brought to Sodor from a neighbouring land. For a long time, he hid in fear and deep shame in the tunnels and caverns of the Blue Mountain Quarry from a terrible, dark secret, only in the knowledge of the other narrow gauge engines, believing that he had caused a yellow engine to fall into the sea. Fortunately, he befriended and trusted Thomas, who investigated and realised the yellow engine was Victor and that the accident had not been Luke's fault, managing to clear his name. Luke is a gentle, sensitive soul and is bubbling with enthusiasm, keen to work as part of the team. Like many engines, there are times when he may want to run away and be left alone and he may not be quick to stick up for himself either, but when there is someone in need, Luke is passionate about showing how much he values his friends and will bravely heave into action without second thought. Livery Luke is painted pea green with white lining. His name is painted in white on either side of his saddle tank, and he has brass and black number plates on both sides of his cab. Appearances * Season 1 - Old and Wise (cameo), Dashing Duncan, Skarloey Comes Home, Special Brakes, Scruff the Scrapper (cameo), and Rusty Rescue (cameo) * Season 2 - Trouble on the Line, The Return of Boulder, Duncan's Discovery, Sidney Gets Lost (cameo), Sodor Day (cameo), Duke Does it All, and Ministry Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor (does not speak) * The Great Journey of Sodor (cameo) Trivia * Luke's number is derived from the year his basis was built in 1922. * Luke's whistle sound is Rheneas' at a lower pitch. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Blue Mountain Quarry